poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Feud of the Robotic Narrow Gauge Engines
The Feud of the Robotic Narrow Gauge Engines is a episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summery After thinking Blitzer stole something Ol' Painless from Morley, the 2 get in a feud. Could this be the end of their friendship? Plot What starts out as Trivia *This episode is based off of the Jimmy Neutron episode: "The Feud". Transcript Daylight: Nice day, isn't it bro? Mighty Joe: Sure is. Morley: He's GOOOOOOOOOOOONE!!!!! echos, causing birds to fly away Sweet Ol' Painless, he's gone! Blitzer: Hey, Morley. Just cutting these branches so they won't overgrow the shed. Morley: Blitzer, I want Ol' Painless back. Blitzer: I gave him back weeks ago, you must have forgot. Morley: You mean my mini-gun and seen on TV? I don't think so. Blitzer: He's probably in the shed. Why don't you check? Morley: Actually, he's in your part of the shed. I'm just gonna go get him. Blitzer: Hey! I told you I gave him back, you win-dig! Morley: I'm telling you, ya didn't Two-hog! Blitzer: Cheese brain! Morley: Sneeze jockey! Blitzer: Noodlehead! Morley: Deceptitrain! Blitzer: Terminator eye! Morley: Just because, my paint is lush and silky. Yours is equipped and a disgrace to the controller. laughs Blitzer: What?! There's nothing wrong with my paint. Morley: Oh, pu-lease! Scar marks, gun holes, and up a lawn cat these kitties, please? Blizter: Oh, yeah? up a lawn dog What about your stupid dogs? Morley: No, you put him down, right now! Blitzer: Hey, look at me! Bark! I'm a stupid lawn dog! Bark! it Morley: Patch! breaks No! Blitzer: Oops. Morley: growls (drop cat) Blitzer: TAH! Mrs. White Paw! Morley: For now on, Blitzer! We are enemies! Blizter: Well, that goes double for me! Morley: and leaves Hmph! Blizter: and leaves Hmph! 2 good back in their sheds Morley: Aw, drats! door Blitzer: his door Knockout: Oh, I hate feuds. Puffer: Don't worry, knocky. I'm this feud can't last forever. slam with sighs that day Dolphy: What are we gonna do? Edd: Well, I don't know how to solve feuds. Rachel: Well, they haven't spoken to each other for 3 days! Morley: out of nowhere Ah, ha! I knew you were trying to figure something out! Human Rarity: Morley. What you and Blitzer are doing isn't fair. Morley: I know. But I'm gonna find a new friend, not a stupid diesel friend. Knockout: Stupid, stupid?! Let me.. Morley: Not you, Knockout. Knockout: Oh. Mucker: You 2, are best friends. And we're gonna find a way to end this feud. Morley: Hey, thanks for reminding me. see him hammering Morley: the Thomas anthem later see them not talking to each other as they pass each other Penny Ling: I wish their feud will end. Steam Driller: Don't worry, I have an idea. Get the others and meet them at the mine. Pepper Clark: What ever, you say. the Miner Trains' mine Minka Mark: What are we here? Rainbow: What's your plan? !Steam Claw D.: We have a plan to end their feud. With this. an odd object Jenny: What does it do? Steam Mech: It will make them get enough bullet targets, they'll have to work together. Rachel: Are you sure that crazy thing will work? Steam Mech: Yes. Now let's go. the 2 engines' sheds Mucker: it and a whole bunch of bullet targets Blitzer: out Holy, jumping buffers! Morley: out Great, Magic Railroad! Blitzer Doh! This is all your fault, Blitzer! Blitzer: My fault? What about you, you started this! Mucker: NO! NO! NO! 'You 2 should be working together! Blitzer: Never! I'm not working with this, lazy steamer! Morley: And ''I'm not working with this, stinkin' diesel! Blitzer: Dido! Morley: Avenge you, I will! to work Steam Driller: Dammit! Eddy: Wedgie, by science again! Penny Ling: It's over. Pepper Clark: No! I won't stand this feud! Gimme that! the object Mucker: Hey! Pepper Clark: We need more targets! '''MORE!!! '''MORE!!! Pepper puts down 3, a monstrous like head appears Steam Claw D.: You crazy skunk, look what you did! Steam Mech: You started a mutative genetic growth cycle! Monsters: '''ROAR! Morley: out Guys, will you keep it.... down? the giant monsters Blitzer: out What in the name of Hiatt Grey is going... Holy shoot! Morley: a pole Blitzer: weed spray Alright, eat weed spray!! Morley: cutting the monsters Blitzer: the monsters Morley: cutting, then the 2 bumped into each other look at each other then look up, and see the others Morley and Blitzer: Guys! freed them Morley: one of the dead beasts Blitzer: one a huge spritz of spray Take that! the nozzles of the spray bottles Mucker: Guys, is the feud over? Morley: Yes. As soon Blitzer admits, he took Ol' Painless. Blitzer: I did, not!! Morley: Stupid hood! Blitzer: Moron smokebox! Morley: Silver box! Blitzer: Dog, lover! Morley: Dog, lover?! Mako: growls (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! looks at Mako Mako: (as Arnold Schwarzenegger) SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up. panting opens his eyes and sees everyone staring at him, in an awkward way Sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. Zoe Trent: I wonder what happened to Morley's mini-gun anyway? Eddy: Oh, I just remembered. Edd: What? Eddy: I took it. breaks Morley: What? Eddy: See ya! off Morley: after him Eddy! Come back here! Blitzer: GET BACK HERE, EDDY!! after him screen goes blalck at the episode ends Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion